


Ice

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma has ice cream for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 8, 2010. 
> 
> Written with the prompt "ice cream".

  
“Where are we going, nii-san?”  
  
“Out,” Seishirou said, taking Fuuma’s hand and pulling him, sure enough, out. They moved out into the street, the little boy following after his older brother, frowning at the sights and sounds around him and unsure what to do about it.  
  
“Where?” Fuuma insisted.  
  
Seishirou moved swiftly, and Fuuma’s little legs struggled to keep up with the pace. Seishirou walked briskly and Fuuma trotted to keep up, keeping his grip tight on his brother’s hand—thrilled, so thrilled that his older brother was holding onto his hand!—reluctant to even envision a time when he would have to let go. Seishirou, predictably, did not answer Fuuma’s question and they walked in silence for a long while.  
  
And then he stopped in front of a shop and pulled Fuuma inside.  
  
Fuuma’s eyes grew wide and he shivered as he grew accustomed to the cool store air. His brother took him up to the counter and Fuuma stood on the tips of his toes, peering into the vats of ice, filled with tubs of something.  
  
“What is it?” he asked, his breath fogging the plastic screen.  
  
“Ice cream,” Seishirou said absently, and not sounding particularly interested. “Pick a flavor.”  
  
Fuuma’s eyes widened further and he swiveled his head up to stare at his brother, mouth agape. “Can I…?”  
  
“I said you could, couldn’t I?” Seishirou asked.  
  
Fuuma nodded vigorously and turned back towards the display, scanning the different flavors before his brother had the chance to change his mind. He left little fingerprints on the plastic protector but he didn’t care, pressing his nose close so as to get a better look at the flavors.  
  
He shifted, indecisive.  
  
Seishirou said, with a smile, “If you can’t choose, you can pick two.”  
  
Fuuma’s heart started beating faster and he bit his lip, biting back the thank you he knew his brother would laugh at. He drummed his fingers against the plastic before turning to look up at his brother.  
  
“Can I have chocolate and vanilla?”  
  
“How like you,” Seishirou said absently, then stepped up to the counter to order the ice cream for Fuuma. Fuuma watched him, shifting nervously, as if waiting for his brother to turn to him with a smile and say he was just kidding.  
  
But soon enough, his brother turned to him and held out the ice cream cone, with one scoop of chocolate and another of vanilla. With shaking hands, he took it from Seishirou, eyes widened still with happiness.  
  
He took a bite, his first bite of ice cream ever—and it was cold. He cringed a little, and ignored his brother’s laugh. He ate another bite, slower this time, peering up at his brother.  
  
“T… Thank you, nii-san,” he said at last.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Seishirou said, ruffling Fuuma’s hair, smiling still, though his eyes still remained as cold as always.


End file.
